parrfandomcom-20200215-history
David Meets Savannah and Alexander (2021)
Hi. Welcome back to Parr Movie! First. I'll have see Savannah Alexander Smiles Last Name Linwood First Name Africa? How Nice Charm Little Darling Today's meeting Family Parr New Things. Comics Pictures (Text Version) Chapter 1: Ladies and Gentlemen? David Meets Savannah and Alexander! *Music* *Nine Months Ago Yesterday* *David Walking Grass Outside* David: Hello. Fine with Me *Giggling* Awesome My Friend! Well. I'm Going to A Smile House? Uhhh...? Where a Go! *Car Crashed* David: WHAT DA FUCK! *Explosion Zoom Crashing Truck* David: Gitch? (G*) Africa: Hey. David. What's A Alexander? David: Savannah is got a Be In House? Gets it Air! The "HOUSE" Because of a the Around Here?! Sorry Africa, Africa: G*! Samantha? What Alexander. David: *Grunting* ITS NOT FAIR! I'MA GOING TO BIKE!!!!! Africa: *Sigh* I Crush to l'll Us Nebber's Freaking My Eyes Still waiting For Mr. David? But Mr. Fio, David: Good Bye!? *David Sit Start bike ride* Africa: Thank You For Talking Dave? *Bike Ride* *Fade Screen Music* *Bikes Riding Again* David: *Panting Sweating* Oh....Boy? That's So Fastest way to get....... Thanks? *walking house out bike* David: Oh yeah. *Knocking door* David: Hello! Maybe Sure New Apartment?! Huh? *Open the door* Savannah: Well Hello Little Boy? My Darling. What's Name. David: Hi. My name is David Linwood. How's Your Going. Savannah: Wow! Come Sweetie? Let's go House! *Walking David* *Close Door* Savannah: This a Living Room David! First As Well Alexan.. Alexander: *Sigh* Hello There Little Boy, What's Your Name, *Laughing* David: My Name is David Linwood. How's a Going Alexander? Alexander: Good David?! *Laughing* So Awesomely? Savannah: *Gasp* Where's David? OMG!!! Alex? What The.. *Open Door* David: I'm l'll be right Back. *Closed Door* *David running panting Parr house* *Opens the door* David: What the Fuck Is Going On? *Slam Door* Catboy: Hey David? Now's Time for Night? Africa: Good David Where are you doing. David: Stop It My God Damn Fucking House? Who's Alexander and Savannah smiles? Charlot: See you Stop Doing That Heroic? Catboy: Come On Guys Let's go To Smiles Home. *walking grass house friends* Charlot: GET YOUR SELFISH BACK HOUSE!? David: Well Catboy? Shall We Continued. Catboy: Finally Bitch? *Knocking on Door* David: HEY!!! I SEE YOU MY FRIENDS!!! *Open Door* Savannah: Whoa?? Boys. *Laughing* What's going on. Alexander: Africa? Come on Living room House? Africa: No is Not! Come on Alex. David: Alexander? Alexander: Huh? David: Se Maybe a Little Brat So....?What? Savannah: Of Course? Catboy: Savannah!!! You Cannot Get On My Lawn Charlot: Fuckin up for neighborhood Soon. Africa: *ieda* Oh. I Better A Ieda! *Close the door* *Telephone Ringing* David: Hello? Catboy: Yes? Alexander: GET OFF MY TELEPHONE!! DAVID!!! Catboy: What the Hell Going On Bro. David: Shut The Fuck Up?! Alexander: WHEN YOU!!! David: *Gasping* Alex? Call me Meets Catboy. Alen. Alexander: GO BACK TO ROOM. NOW! David: *Crying* Savannah..? Please let me know! *Running Upstairs Bedroom apartment* *Slam the door* Alexander: *Sigh* Fine. Savannah: Alex? What's Up? *Fading Scene* Catboy: Gitch you Are Mr. Linwood? Charlot: Six High Five Minutes Ass. David: Gets Savannah and Alexander's Stuffed Toys? *Falling Stopped Toys and Box* Africa: See David's Up at Closet door? David: Uh Oh?! *Drops The Box Toys* David: Tada!!! Charlot: Oh Nuts. *Open the door* *Muffin Hallway* Alexander: Somebody's Is.... Alexander: Hey You. Catboy: Damn Charlot? That's Toys Big Mess? Alexander: Guys? Go Clean Your Room Get Toys? David: Come On Charlot. Let's Clean Up Box Toys. *Toys and Box Away* David: Pew! Is Sweating Face? Charlot: Alexander? How Get On Trash? No Baked Cookies Cake Oven Time! Savannah: Boys? It's Baked Cookies Cake Delicious Time? *David and Africa Cheer* *Charlot and Catboy High Five* *Fading Scene* *Parr House At Night* Nebber: Well Everyone! Shall we Can Super Cousin. Fio: For Rush. Awww So Much Meet David. Bucky: Yeh I'm Not, Sunia: Sure Thing. Nebber: Huh? Where's Guys Come over Go. Bucky: *Screaming* GUYS!!! NOOOOOO!!!! MY SMILES? *Slam The Door Slow Motion* *Bike Ring Of fire* Sunia: Bucky? *Sigh* Calm Down He's Okay Nephew? Fio: This David's Cousin Alexander and Cousin Savannah? *Owl Cricket* David: Shhh. Ok Guys That's Enough To Talk? Charlot: Ok. Right David do Bitchiest? Africa: Hey Catboy you are can Cooking Dinner? Catboy: Bitchily? David: This Enuff me! *Clock Click 10 Alexander: Watch Your Mouth You Damn Thing? Savannah: So. Alex?! Take a my Carrying Cake! Catboy: Almost Done? * Clock clicks 2 * Smell Sniffing Cookie Baked* Africa: Cookie's So Cute. Charlot: Drew, Dumbass Cool Cookie. *Catboy And David Screaming* *Both* Oh No! *Slip the Banana* Charlot and Africa: David! Savannah: Alexander: *Both Laughing* * Slips on Cookie* Savannah and Alexander: Catboy!!! David: Oops! Sorry Guys? Uhhh....Hehehehe. Catboy: Uh. Done!! *running* *Open Oven Baked* Catboy: *sniff* Ahhhh.....? We're at Good Better? *Takes Cookie Cake* David: *Sniffing* Oh Boy! First. Catboy, You Better Is Time? Catboy: Yeah! *Both Laughter* *Fade Screen* Fio: Aw man. I'm not smoke cigarettes but it's African, Sunia: Fio Stop Doing It. Nebber: Ok. Fio: Nebber? How get a Chance Full Names. David: Catboy's Son. And. Mr. Nebber Linwood Father, Bucky: Be Good Times Over. Sunia: Please Mother. Aeten Nliy And Eithan? This Nime. Bucky: Parr Names Is Grandfather Passed David, *Simple Laughter* Nebber: Everyone! Mother Sunia and Fio Nephew? Charlot: Brother Twin Cousin Alex? Alexander: I Like it Was Cousin? Right Now Bitch?! Savannah: Drew Lawn? or Mansion First Name. Last Name? I drew a picture of the Donekaels? Parr. Relax? Africa: Hi Drew? Uhh This Sister Twin? Drew: Catboy? What's Your Cousin Name? Catboy: Yes!! I Love Cousin Friends? *All Laughing* Drew: Well Enough to Laugh Dickass Everybody? *Fading Scene* Africa: 22 On Beginning! *Applause and Cheering* Drew: *Smooch* I love you Africa. Africa: Bye Drew?! David: Thanks For Meeting Cousins! Catboy: Good Bye Savannah and Alexander. Alexander: Bye Everybody. Savannah: get On car. *Close the Car door* Nebber: I Love You XOXOXO! Charlot: Your Welcome. David: See you Later! The End! Parr: *Laughing* Thank You For Meeting Couples. Fifteen Years Old Drew! Thanks For Watching Of Subscribe. Like. Comment. Favorite. Bye, Description Sunset Valley Village Location Of All Fiction? Link to Donekaels Vimeo and Donekaels Youtube New All Videos! Wiki Special For Characters Page parr.fandom.com/wiki/Drew Drew's Death Day. Cast/Crew Africa Parr | Dakota Fanning David Linwood | David Micheal Fio Carnaberg | Christopher Smith Sunia Berg Rachel Wilson Bucky Parr | Jillian Drew Nebber Linwood | Garry Marshall Charlot Parr | Stephen Hillenburg Catboy Parr | Nolan North Gallery D5ok7ir-6b963910-d439-41d1-a64c-6507b4979832.png Tumblr pjku1ea1Hc1wugzih 1280.jpg Bucky1.jpg Catboy gryffon by cmanuel1 dbz9ca2-pre.jpg D8qfh9n-fac4dceb-a4f4-4b94-8cf1-fc766d4edc58.png Trivia Was It Children's Cousin Smiles. Here is a picture From Donekaels? David Meets Savannah and Alexander (2021 Film) This TV Shows From Davids Heroic Film List Character category Episodes Next: Cottonless Charlot Uncandyed (2023) 2! Please Try Again Later. More Like This Also Davids Heroic Film List Pages User alwayzhungry2007 Donekaels MrDevelopedFan2 TDPITopherFan3 RozyDazel and StellarFan666 FuckYeahBitch10 Category:Davids Heroic Category:Bad Word Category:Episodes Category:Story Episode Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:New Movies Category:Story Film Category:Film Category:Well Quotes Category:Theater Category:July 9 2019 Category:Parr